Never Alone
by Maskedgirl08
Summary: He had only one reason why he didn't go over the edge. While everyone was trying to push him over, trying to turn him into the demon that they thought he was, she was holding onto him. She was his protector, his lifeline, his flame in the darkness. Because when you have all the odds stacked against you, all you need is that one person to remind what your fighting for.
1. Mob

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters except the ones that I have created. Please leave a comment, follow or favorite the story or me. Kisses -Maskedgirl08**

It happened too fast for Naruto to remember. He did however remember the pain, the glares that were directed towards him. How could he not when everyday for as long as he could remembers. He was safe from the violence in the daytime. He would get pushed, shoved, glared at but no one hit him. But then the night would close in like a noose and that's when he would feel _pain_. He would hide in his apartment, one in which he had been living in since the day he turned 5. The villagers and the drunks didn't bother him there because they knew that the old man would find out. But this time Naruto forgot. He forgot that when the light went dim and vanished and if he wasn't in his apartment by that time there was a good chance that his life would dim and vanish also. He was stupid and now he was paying for it. In order to try to get to his to his apartment without being seen, Naruto turned to the alleyways. He would have succeeded if he haven't come across a group of drunks. And then it started. He could feel the insults rain over him as the villagers took their "justices", beating him without restraint, introducing a whole new spectrum of pain that no shinobi, let alone a 5 year old should ever feel. He didn't know why they were doing it or what they were going to do after. Then everything happened so fast, for the years to come it blurred a bit as he tried to remember that night. He remembered the flash of red, the pop of a smoke bomb as purple smoke filled his sight. The quick tug on his arm and shouts of surprise echoed through out the crowd. He didn't know what was happening. He remember seeing the dirt ground, and the puddles filled with filthy water as he was tugged into a black back alley, the click of a doorknob as it opened, the slight shove into the dark room and the thump of the door as the last stream of moonlight disappeared before his eyes. He could smell cheap perfume, cigarette smoke and another strange smell that he was never introduce to until now, and the damp ground. He heard muffle footsteps from feet, then the soft click of a light bulb go on and he moved his arms to shield his eyes from the harsh light. He slowly looked up, his eyes adjusting to the bright light. A figure stood in the shadows, the figured blurry at first but soon became clear. She was about his age, just 5 years old. Her red vibrant hair where tied in two small braids. She wore a light yellow dress with a pair of brown sandals. He could hear the echos or surprise and annoyance as the villagers tried to find their prey which seemed to have disappeared. He could feel the vibrations of their feet as they ran through the back alleys, the splash of puddles as the feets hit the ground. His eyes grew as big as saucers, fearing that the door would open and he once again would find himself in the clutches of the blood thirsty villagers. He opened his mouth to let out a whimper of fear, but before he could utter a sound he was silenced with a small finger. He looked up to see the little girl whisper shhh. Her big violet eyes look at him with compassion, something he never saw expect with the old man. The echoes of the feet became stronger as the mob found themselves in the alley where there prey was hiding.

"Where is the demon?" one the villagers said, as the rest of the villagers searched the alley, looking under the trash bins, and cardboards that filled the alleyway.

"Its not here" one of the villagers said, running his fingers through his hair. He was looking forward to avenge his wife that died at the hands of the demon fox.

"I saw it run in here" a villager replied agitated. He had the demon brat in his finger. He was so close to wiping that demon fox off the face of earth, to avenging those that died in the attack 5 years but the fucking fox managed to slip through his fingers.

"It's a cunning little fox, that's for sure." A villager said with distaste, through a piece of trash against the wall. Murmurs of agreement echoed through the alleyway. "Another reason that proves that it's the demon fox, and we need to kill it to AVENGE our loved ones!" The mob shouted in agreement.

"Maybe it went this way!" A shout range through the alleyway as the mob ran into another alley, with new found energy. A person didn't need to be a genius or a Yamanaka to know that everyone in the mob thoughts were filled with blood, a small boy with whiskers and cries of pain that would soon echo from the boy as soon as they got their blood thirsty hands on the "demon brat". Yep, these were the kind, caring, and citizens of Konoha. The kindest hidden village in all the elemental countries. As the sound of footsteps faded along with the cries that involved a certain whiskered boy, a few sharpened weapons and a foxhunt faded, leaving only the dark and silent night with the occasional bark of a stray dog. Naruto felt the adrenaline in his system slowly wear off. He could feel exhaustion kick in. The fear, anger, confusion, helplessness, and a mountain of other emotions pile onto him. The smaller than average 5 year old could only take so much. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. He just couldn't go on, he need to rest. And with that he felt the darkness engulf him and the sweet sensation of calmness covered him like a blanket before he let go of all his problems and simply let the darkness take over.


	2. Those Big Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: Please leave a review and favorite or follow this story or me to get alerts when I update. Let me know what you guys are thinking about it so far! This one is a bit more long! **

**Girl's POV**

She felt a cold breeze, she sighed. She thought she remembered to close the window. She slowly opened her eyes, peering at her surroundings. She then slowly grasped the fact that she had no idea where she was. Instead of getting greeted by the sight of her cherry blossom walls, she was welcomed by the sight of some broken down and abandoned neighborhood. She remembered going to sleep, the scent of chocolate chip cookies that had stuck to her clothes, the footsteps of her nanny slowly retreating in to the night, the soft click of the lamp as the light bulb lost it's light and the darkness closed in. Then she woke up to the sound of shouts and laughter. She slowly turned her head, taking in the sights. She was sitting in front of a abandoned building, knees folded, curled up in a fetal position against some dirty trashcans and cardboard boxes. The moonlight lit up the vacated street. The smell of sake and sweat filled the air, causing her to wrinkle her little nose in disgust. She slowly unfolded herself, taking caution not to knock over any of the trash bins so she didn't wake up the hobo that smelled like rotten fish, which was curled up beside her. She slowly got to her feet, brushing off dirt and other things from her yellow dress. Her brilliant red hair was dancing in the gently breezing wind, obscuring her view. Akane sighed as she place her hair into two braids. She loved her hair because it was special, but it was too long to be let loose and she could wear some colors to the fact that it "washed out her beautiful, angelic features" like how her nanny said it. She suspected that her nanny just liked using her as her own living and breathing dress up doll. She went into the middle of the street, taking in the sights. She was on a broken down area, one that her nanny would definitely not approve to be in the morning, let alone be in in the middle of the night. She hated her curse of sleepwalking. The last time this happened she found herself laying on a park bench on the other side of town with the morning sun light blinding her the moment she woke up. She slowly did a 360 view, and just like she suspected she had no idea where she was. She sighed, with her luck she was probably on the other side of the village. She randomly chose a street and began walking down it. She looked at the landmarks, the abandoned and broken down building, trying desperately to find something that was familiar. She looked down the broken down neighborhood, a never ending street filled with trash, garbage, hobos, and things that she really didn't want to further investigate. The street was as quiet as it was dirty. It was nothing like the pink flower bearing trees that lined her street that she lived on. But then again she lived further out, on the outskirts of the village and not in the middle of the village. She liked the quietness and the birds, but with all the quietness also came loneliness. She lived alone with her nanny only coming in once a week to check up on her. When she asked her nanny why she just didn't stay with her, her nanny just replied that she needed to learn to be independent and that she wasn't the only orphan that her nanny needed to check up on. She sighed as she slowly melted into the shadows. She couldn't pick up any sounds. It was so quiet that it was eerie. She shivered, bringing her small arms around herself, trying to warm herself up. The moonlight lit up a good majority of the street, while in the distance a dog howled. She was not going to cry. She was 4 years old, she was a big girl. She kept repeating that to herself, but she could feel the tears pricking her eyes, wanting to fall. She leaned against the a brick wall, ready to give in to the tears, when she heard it. The screams, and shouts of happiness and agony mixing together. It was a terrible sound. She tilted her head towards the sound of the screams, which were coming right around the corner. She took a deep breath as she slowly inched her way to the corner, trying desperately to remain in the shadows. Finally she got to the corner, with a throbbing toe as proof of the dangerous, trash filled streets. She placed her face against the dull, cold brick wall, preparing to see the what caused the blood curling screams that she heard earlier. She slowly peering around the corner, fliching as the smell of cheep sake filled her nostrils. And then she froze. It was like time stood still. That very moment her innocent and sheltered world collapsed, revealing the true reality of this cruel world. All her silly and childish beliefs got wiped, eliminated, destroyed as she witnessed a large crowd, no a _mob _of people attacking a small blond boy. The boy was cowering in a corner, as the insults rained over him along with the kicks and punches. He was about her age, at the age where people commented about how _cute _and _adorable you were_, not how you were a _monster _and a _demon_. His hair was red with dried blood and brown from the lack of washing, his skin smudged with dirt. It was quite blatant that these people, no _monsters _found delight in the boy's abasement. The boy opened his eyes, revealing a pair of shocking blue eyes that showed pure fear. He was wounded, you didn't have to be a medic ninja to know it. His body was covered in bruises that ranged from the color of lavender to funeral black. His blood stained the ground in which he was on, flowing freely from the more of dozen lacerations that the boy received on the behalf of the mob. She curled her small fingers into tiny fists, her nails puncturing her palm. This was _unacceptable_. This was _wrong_! She slowly slid her hands into her pocket, grasping a small ball in her hand. The white ball held purple colored flour, a little something she whipped up by taking a golf ball, some flour when her nanny wasn't looked, and lavender (she liked the smell). She originally was going to use it to see what she needed to work on, but she needed to get the boy away from these monsters. She took a deep breath, tensing her muscles, ready to run right into the mob. _3...2...1 GO!_ and with that she ran through her the mob, thanking her small body which allowed her to easily slip through the drunk villagers. She threw the ball at the ground, taking a deep breath before the impact of the ball to prevent some flour entering her nose which would have caused her to get into a sneezing fit. She was going to be a ninja and was preparing for it but she was four, if she was genin then she could easily take out the drunk villagers but she wasn't so she needed to use the element of surprise in order to actually have a chance to get the boy out of the hands of the villagers. She trust her hand into the area in front of her, as she lost the sense of sight as purple flour filled her view. She finally grasped a small hand, pulling it with all her might. She tore through the confused and surprised mob, dragging the boy behind her as she ran into the first alley she saw. The alleyway was in worst condition than the streets. She could hear the echoes of the splashes, the effects from stomping through a bunch of puddles. She could barely make out her hand as she ran her fingers against the cold, stone wall, as she attempted to find a door or closet or some sort of passage, heck even a hole would be acceptable! She finally felt a metal circle, a knob. She dropped the hand of the boy as she moved both of her hands to grasp the knob, it being too big to open with one hand. With Kami on her side, the door opened letting the smell of cleaning products wafted out, mixing with the smell of died rodents, cheap sake, cigarettes, and trash. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching she quickly punished the boy into the room before walking in too, as silently as possible closing the door. She shouldn't have acted with out a sort of plan. She got lucky this time, kami knows that she could have found no place to hide and would have been at the mercy of the mob's. She could hear the breathing of the boys right next to her, probably freaked out due to the ordeal. She ran her hands against the wall, this time searching for a switch. Her fingers bumped up against multiplies bottles of cleaning supply before she felt the light switch. With a barely audible clink, and the whole room was illuminated. The boy stood right in front of her, observing her every move, muscles tense in order to make a quick get away if necessary. She didn't blame him, after everything she witnessed she would be like that or possibly worse. His clothes crimson red from his blood with bits or orange barely visible. She was going to ask him if he was alright when she felt the vibrations. Seconds later, she heard what caused them. The stomping of feet's echoed in the night as the shouts and yells promising blood filled the dark night. She saw the boy tense up, upon hearing the shouts and opened his mouth to let out a whimper. She quickly placed a finger onto his mouth, silencing him. If the boy had uttered a sound, them both of the small children would have found themselves in the hands of the bloodthirsty mob. And by the sound of the shouts that sprang from the mouths of the villagers, it would be best to avoid that. The girl's previous thoughts on the mob rapidly changed as the villagers voiced their thoughts on what they were going to do when they got their hands on the boy that was shaking like a leaf not 3 feet away from her. These people were sadist. It truly frightened her as she felt tears prickling her eyes, overflowing them. If she hadn't gotten the boy out of there, kami only knows what would have happened to him. As time passed, the villagers proceeded to check every filthy box and trashcan for the boy, the villagers came to a conclusion that: 1. the wasn't here, 2. the boy was a demon, and 3. they were going to inflict pain onto the boy once they got their hands on him. After they voiced all of this, the mob took off to continue their search, leaving behind a trail of bloody promises, one confused, and angry little red-haired girl and one exhausted, unconscious bloody blond boy.

**So what did you guys think? Whose this red haired girl? What is she going to do? Leave a comment of what you guys think! Till next time! Kisses! **

** -Maskedgirl08**


End file.
